


Learning Something New

by babymina



Series: For Mina [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard!Jeongyeon, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern Royalty, Nipple Play, Princess!Mina, Slight Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Princess Myoui Mina finds herself bored out of her mind during another required state dinner. Her faithful bodyguard Jeongyeon understands Mina's pain and takes it upon herself to please the other when they return home that evening.





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is the next installment in my For Mina series- a collection of oneshots made fore every Mina pairing possible in the fandom. Mina harem is the best thing in the entire world, our princess deserves all the love.
> 
> This story was inspired by Mina's outfit at the recent Seoul Music Awards, that off the shoulder red dress killed me. Here's a [link](https://imgur.com/gallery/7Wt5INI)  
> to the look.
> 
> This is unbeta'd again sorry, I don't really have a reliable beta now since I just recently began writing for the Twice fandom. If there are any glaring mistakes pls let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The faint sound of classical music buzzes from the corner of the banquet hall, serving as background noise to the whole event. The calm notes the hired quartet plays offer Mina a steady sense of familiarity and ground her to where she is. If not for the music she would've already mentally checked out from this dinner long ago, probably when she first arrived.

 

On her left side she can hear the ambassador from a neighboring country discussing the success of the new social programs her family helped set up, but she's not really listening. She does what she's been trained to do, sit near her father and mother at the head of the table quietly with pristine posture, smile and nod at the appropriate times, and only offer a response when the conversation requires her to. Being the second child of the royal family means that her input isn't really needed all that much. She's fine with it that way though. She hates meaningless conversations and events like this after all.

 

It’s been around 40 minutes since they’ve started eating and now the last course has finally arrived. Mina decides now to be an okay to excuse herself from the table, she really needs a break from this and going to the powder room will be an okay excuse. She sets down her silverware in the proper placement on the table and clears her throat. Her parents and all the important figure heads around her whip their heads around. With a practiced graceful smile Mina excuses herself, “I’m sorry but it seems I need to excuse myself for a moment. I’ll be heading to the powder room.” When she receives a nod from her elders she stands and bows slightly before heading for the exit. 

 

A steady presence follows behind her as she exits. Without even needing to look behind, Mina is certain that her bodyguard is the person tailing her. The corner of her lip lifts slightly, unable to control her expression for only a moment. She must steel herself until she’s certain no one else is around them.

 

The bathroom of the banquet hall is exquisitely decorated. The pale white walls and blank tile floor reflect the bright lights of the chandelier, giving the room a cold and empty feeling. Ignoring the stalls—she didn’t really need to go—Mina makes her way towards the sinks. Her blood red high heels clack in time with the steps of her bodyguard's dress shoes. When they reach the counter Mina peers into the mirror on the wall. She glosses over her own appearance quickly, notices she needs to touch up her lipstick and grabs for her clutch hanging from her shoulder. As she opens the bag her gaze moves towards the figure standing behind her in the mirror.

 

The intense gaze of her bodyguard strikes her heart severely—Jeongyeon did always have such a way with her. The other woman’s eyes shine brightly in the reflection, a smirk forming across her sculpted face as she takes in the princess’ appearance.

 

Mina forces her gaze back towards her clutch a nervous chuckle escaping her. She pulls out her lipstick from the bag and says, “You’re staring, you know.” 

 

Jeongyeon laughs at this, dragging a hand through her short hair. “I know. It’s hard not to stare when you look so beautiful, your highness.”

 

“You don’t need to call me that, noone is around right now.” Mina uncaps her lipstick and turns the tube. She leans forward and begins applying the scarlet color onto her lips. 

 

“Alright then Mina,” Jeongyeon draws out the other’s name at the end with a teasing lilt. “You look beautiful tonight. That color really suits you.”

 

Mina pauses mid application and looks down at the dress she’s wearing. The neckline of the dress is quite low, the sleeves of the red garment hang off her shoulders exposing her graceful decollete. A small amount of cleavage is exposed, a tasteful amount—she is a princess after all. She’s quite certain that’s probably the other woman’s favorite part of the ensemble.

 

She’s proven correct; when she looks at Jeongyeon in the mirror’s reflection, her bodyguard is staring quite unabashedly at her chest. A blush dusts across the princess fair complexion.  

 

One might expect Mina to become angry at the other acting in such an inappropriate manner. Afterall a simple employee-employer relationship doesn’t allow for such brash behavior, especially if the employer is a princess.

 

However, the relationship between Mina and Jeongyeon is anything but simple. Mina’s role is more than an employer to Jeongyeon, and the princess has never quite seen the other as a mere employee.

 

“Thank you,” Mina shyly says. She bites her lip lightly before returning to applying her lipstick. 

 

No, Mina has been in a romantic relationship of sorts with her bodyguard for the past two years. 

 

Jeongyeon walks closer to the other and winds her arms around Mina’s waist once she’s finished with touching up her makeup. She rest her chin in the crook of Mina’s shoulder and sighs, “We probably only have a few more minutes until you need to go back.”

 

Mina’s smile drops from her mouth, “I’d really rather not.”

 

“I know, I know how much you hate events like this,” Jeongyeon turns her head and kisses the crevice where Mina’s neck meets her shoulder. She mouths into the skin there, “It’s almost over though, Mina. You have what? Around forty minutes left? And that’s the maximum.”

 

“You’re right.” She reaches down and takes one of Jeongyeon’s hands away from her waist. She twines their fingers together, “I can just feel my energy slipping away from me. Socializing is tiring.”

 

Jeongyeon nods softly and hums. “It’ll be over soon though, find just a little bit more strength. Okay, love?”

 

Mina’s chest flutters at the affectionate name, the blush across her cheeks deepening. She nods and squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand. “I will. You always give me strength.” She pulls away from the counter and turns around towards Jeongyeon. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Well it’d be a problem if you didn’t have a bodyguard, so I don’t really know what’d you do without me? Your family would hire someone else that’s for sure.”

 

Mina hits Jeongyeon’s chest lightly, “No, I wouldn’t allow that. You’re the best bodyguard I’ve ever had. Truly the best in the business.” She takes Jeongyeon’s silk black tie in her hand and rubs the fabric. “That isn’t what I meant really.”

 

“I know,” Jeongyeon says gently. She reaches up and pushes a stray hair of Mina’s back into place. “The real question is ‘what would I do without you?’ though.”

 

Mina grins at this and leans forward to place a kiss unto the others mouth. She can taste the salty flavor of the hors d'oeuvres served during cocktails on Jeongyeon’s lips.  _ Ah when did you become this romantic? _

 

“I’d be out of job without you, and that just can’t happen now, can it?”

 

There goes Jeongyeon’s awful sense of humor, never failing to ruin a moment.

 

Mina pushes the elder away lightly and grabs her clutch. Shaking her head she begins walking towards the door of the restroom, “Alright, let’s go get through the rest of this dinner. We’ll discuss the importance of your job and person when we get home.” She winks playfully and taps her bodyguard’s bottom.

 

Jeongyeon scoffs and makes to push the door open before changing her mind at the last second. She grips onto Mina’s wrist and stops her. Staring directly into the princess’ eyes she states again, “You really do look beautiful tonight.” Her gaze drifts up and down Mina’s body, “Truly a beauty.”

 

Mina feels a shiver run down her back. Jeongyeon never fails to have this effect on her.  _ Curse her good genes and charisma. It’s not fair. _

 

Jeongyeon mimics Mina’s earlier movements, winking and patting the princess’ buttocks. She pushes the door and lets an astounded Mina exit first. Fearing the idea of the true nature of their relationship being exposed, the two cool down their expressions the closer they get to the dining room. Falling back into the roll of the filial princess and her dutiful bodyguard, Mina and Jeongyeon reenter the banquet—both itching for the event to end quickly so they can have time alone again. 

 

When they arrive to Mina’s private suite that evening a few hours later, the first place the two head towards is the bed room. Throughout the rest of the dinner, Mina continuously felt Jeongyeon’s eyes piercing into the back of her head. Whenever she would inconspicuously turn around, Mina’s eyes would lock with the other’s and a fire would simmer underneath her skin. By the desperate look on Jeongyeon’s face as she pushes Mina up against the wall of her room, it’s safe to assume that throughout the rest of dinner she felt the same way.

 

Jeongyeon’s steady hands trail up and down the length of Mina’s back as their lips dance together. Mina feels herself let go, the act she’s kept on for the majority of the night falling away as she feels comfortable and safe in Jeongyeon’s arms. She’s always felt that way with Jeongyeon, even before their relationship developed into a romantic one. Jeongyeon has always allowed Mina to be her true self around her, without any judgement or preconceived notions of what a princess should be like. For that Mina will eternally be grateful to her lover.

 

Mina grips onto the lapels of Jeongyeon’s suit jacket as if they were a lifeline. She can feel her head getting cloudy, the lust and sheer desire overtaking her senses as Jeongyeon’s tongue dips further into her mouth. The elder’s hands float down her backside and soon perch themselves atop her bottom.

 

A moan releases from Jeongyeon as she squeezes a handful of Mina’s cheeks firmly. The vibrations from the noise dance along Mina’s tongue intoxicating her further.

 

“That feels good,” she breathes out when their mouths disconnect for a brief moment.

 

“It does?” Jeongyeon asks, her mouth tugging at the corners. She rubs her hands along Mina’s backside more, massaging the flesh there. 

 

Mina groans at the sensation and subconsciously pushes her hips forward towards her lover’s body. Unable to form words at the moment, she bites her lips and nods in response. 

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes dart down towards the other’s mouth, entranced at the way the skin of her bottom lip blooms a brighter red once Mina’s teeth release it. She dips her head back down and reattaches their lips.

 

They stay like that for a few moments, Jeongyeon pressing Mina up against the wall. As much as she loves this position and the way Mina’s hips have begun to softly buck up against the front of her thigh, Jeongyeon’s legs begin to cramp. She had been standing for the majority of the night, her job required that she always be at attention ready to pounce in defense of the princess at any given time. Despite being in tip-top shape, standing for five plus hours is sure to take a toll on anyone’s knees. With that in mind Jeongyeon maneuvers the two of their bodies and begins walking them towards the giant bed in the middle of the room.

 

Halfway to their destination Mina takes the lead, need and want flooding her system. She backs Jeongyeon up towards the foot of the bed. Mina’s steady hands take a hold of the silk tie hanging on Jeongyeon’s neck and loosens the fabric. The feeling of the dark material sliding against her bare hands feels almost erotic in a way. She grunts as she manages to loosen the material enough to take the item off of Jeongyeon’s neck. Mina tosses to the side without a thought, they’ll pick it up later anyways.

 

“You look really good in a suit, have I ever told you that?” The princess inquires as she gives one final push to her lover. The taller’s knees hit the edge of the bed; they buckle, causing her to fall backwards and land atop  the plush comforter.

 

Jeongyeon settles herself on the bed, lifting up on her elbows and staring up at Mina’s elegant figure. “You’ve mentioned something along the lines of that before. Probably every time you’ve seen me in a suit.” She sits up and goes to unbutton the cuffs of her jacket. She peels the garment off and tosses towards where her tie lays on the carpet. “Which, considering my profession, is pretty often.”

 

Mina giggles at this and pushes at Jeongyeon’s shoulder, motioning for the other to lie back down again. She crawls atop the bed, straddling across Jeongyeon’s legs. The hem of her dress hitches up the movement, exposing the milky expanse of her thighs. Jeongyeon eyes the exposed flesh and latches onto it, fingers rubbing up and down Mina’s soft skin. 

 

The princess hums at the familiar touch, a feeling of warmth spreading across her chest. She places her hands a top Jeongyeon’s chest and gazes down at her lover. Flames flare in Jeongyeon’s eyes, the lust dancing across her features as she takes in Mina’s appearance. However, there’s also some sort of undeniable softness hiding behind the fire there. A steady gentleness always present in Jeongyeon whenever she’s with Mina. 

 

Mina runs a hand through her now messy and disrupted locks, pushing them back and out of the way. She leans down and recaptures Jeongyeon’s lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, a feeling of love flowing through the ardent touch.

 

When Mina breaks away to begin unbuttoning Jeongyeon’s dress shirt the elder speaks. “Minari,” her husky voice comes out low and gentle.

 

“Hmm?” Mina lowers her lips towards the expanse of her lover’s neck and begins mouthing at the skin there. Her fingers trail along the now exposed skin of her abdomen and chest, cold digits dancing and leaving goosebumps behind.

 

Jeongyeon breathes out shakily, “I love you.”

 

Mina pauses on her path down Jeongyeon’s front and looks up. She crawls back up so that her and Jeongyeon are eye level with each other. The feeling of Jeongyeon’s palm resting on her cheek causes the warmth in her body to burn more. Rather than hot licks of fire this time though, the sensation is steady and reassuring. “I love you too, so much.” She pauses and places a peck atop the other’s nose, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Suddenly, Jeongyeon lifts up and grabs ahold of Mina’s waist. She flips their bodies over so that Mina is now sprawled across the bed. “I could say the same thing, princess.” She pushes Mina’s legs farther apart and settles in between them. With an arm on either side of Mina’s head, she hovers above the princess. She kisses Mina’s lips fiercely, taking ahold the bottom one with her teeth and biting the plush skin. 

 

Jeongyeon sits back, her right hand follows down along the curve of Mina’s body as she does so. Her fingers reach the bunched up hem of Mina’s dress. They play with fabric, twisting and fiddling with the hem as she hums. “As much as I love this dress on you, I think it’s time to take it off? Don’t you think?”

 

Mina giggles at he cheesiness of the line but agrees nonetheless. Jeongyeon backs away slightly, making room for Mina to sit up. The princess reaches behind her back, her flexible limbs easily locating the zipper of the dress and pulling it down.

 

Jeongyeon pouts, “You didn’t need any help?”

 

“Not with the zipper this time, no.”

 

“But helping get you out the clothes is half the fun,” Jeongyeon huffs out, disillusioned.

 

Mina laughs loudly at the pathetic frown on Jeongyeon’s face. The elder looks ridiculously cute in the moment, starkly contrasting her usual composed and charismatic appearance. “Well come here and help me take it off then.” She holds out her arms and leans back on the comforter. 

 

Jeongyeon jumps at the opportunity and moves to drag the sleeves down Mina’s elegant arms. As peels the top of the dress down and off Mina’s arms, the other’s chest becomes exposed. Jeongyeon gasps softly, still as entranced at the beauty of her lover as she was when she first saw her bare. It seems that the off shoulder dress Mina had worn that night had come equipped with a sewn in brassiere. Meaning that once the red fabric is removed completely it leaves Mina laying sprawled out across the mattress in only a pair of matching scarlet lace panties. Jeongyeon’s throat goes dry at the sight.

 

Mina feeling shy, even after all these years, coughs and brings and hand up across her chest. “You’re staring again.”

 

Shocked out her trance by Mian’s words, Jeongyeon shakes her and chuckles. She reaches for Mina’s hand and the arm across her chest. Gripping onto the hands and entwining their fingers, she places them on either side of Mina’s head. “How can I not, when you’re this gorgeous.”

 

A red rosey blush dust down Mina’s face and along her chest. “Stop it with the cheesy lines, I don’t think I can bare anymore.”

 

“I’m just saying the truth.” Jeongyeon leans down and begins trailing her nose along Mina’s neck. Her warm breath touches every bit of skin it passes, causing the other to shiver. Mina squirms underneath Jeongyeon, her breath quickening as Jeongyeon’s face gets closer towards her breasts. She can feel the fabric of panties dampening at the front.  _ Shit.  _

 

Jeongyeon pauses just as she reaches Mina’s right breast. She starts peppering kisses along the skin their avoiding the now hard and perky nipple. She looks up and locks gazes with Mina, “I can’t help it that you think the truth is cheesy, love.”

 

She immediately dives and latches her mouth onto Mina’s nipple, taking the nub in between her lips and sucking harshly. 

 

Mina gasps out sharply, every nerve in her body on edge at that very moment. The anticipation leading up to when Jeongyeon encaptured nipple only makes the sensation that much better. She can feel her panties dampen even more and her clit throb in them. She rubs her legs together and whimpers.

 

Jeongyeon continues to keep their eyes locked as she continues sucking the nub. Her tongue slowly rubs around the nipple, causing a sharp jolt of pleasure to shoot up Mina’s spine. Mina’s fingers dig into the back of Jeongyeon’s hands near head as she grasps on for dear life. A flood of emotions and sensations overflow her system as Jeongyeon continues her ministrations.

 

Mina doesn’t know why, may it be the never ending teasing from earlier in the night or the piercing fire of Jeongyeon’s eyes upon her, but having her nipples played with like this has never felt this exquisite. Sure her lover has licked and sucked on her breasts before and it felt fine and dandy. She’s never felt quite this desperate before. As if Jeongyeon was giving her all the pleasures the world has to offer with the flick and twirl of her tongue.

 

To top it all off, one of Jeongyeon’s hands releases its hold on Mina’s and begins its descent down towards her chest. It’s as if she’s been electrocuted, a million jolts of electricity running through her body when Jeongyeon’s fingers take a hold of her left nipple.

 

“ _ Oh Jeongyeon _ .” Mina cries out, back arching off the covers. Her mouth falls open and stays there. She gasps desperately for air as her body finds itself left in a state of perpetual bliss.

 

Jeongyeon twists the nub, rolling it in between her fingers. She alternates the amount of pressure her fingers press onto it. Sometimes light playful tugs on the left nipple as she laps lightly on the other. At others a harsh pull on one while her mouth sucks relentlessly.

 

Mina finds herself at a loss for words yet again. Her free hand has found its way into Jeongyeon’s hair. It harshly pulls at the strands attempting to find a way for the girl to ground herself.

 

She fails though, and finds herself swept up and away in the immense amount of pleasure. Her toes curl on themselves, her legs squeezing around Jeongyeon body in between them. With a helpless scream Mina finds her release, the overwhelming sensations and pleasures too much for her body. Her mind finds itself swept up and away in the clouds—she feels weightless.

 

Jeongyeon continues her ministrations although calming them down as Mina comes down from her high. Once Mina’s breathing seems to settle itself for the most part Jeongyeon removes her mouth from Mina’s breast. She sits back and glances at Mina with an astonished look on her face.

 

A sharp silence settles over the two as they stare at each other.

 

Jeongyeon is the first to break the quiet.

 

“Did you just…”

 

Mina slaps a hand over face, body curling up in embarrassment. Her voice comes out muffled underneath her palm, “I....I think so.” She expects to her Jeongyeon laughing or some lame joke about how her mouth must be god tier, however neither ever comes.

 

Hesitantly, Mina peeks out from underneath her fingers. She’s shocked to see a dumbfounded Jeongyeon sitting there, just staring at her with her mouth opened.

 

“What?” Mina asks confused at the other’s reaction.

 

“That has to be the hottest thing ever, Minari.” Jeongyeon states breathily.

 

Mina blushes hiding her giggle behind her hand, “Really?”

 

“Yeah really,” Jeongyeon breathes out. She hurries to move Mina’s hand from her mouth so she can lean down and place a light peck there. “Like seriously. I didn’t even know you could do that.”

 

“Neither did I,” Mina shrugs lightly. You learn something new everyday.

 

“Can we try that again?” Jeongyeon asks, eyes bright like an overeager puppy who just received a new bone.

 

Mina sits up and shakes her head with a laugh. “Not right now, my nipples feel a little abused right now.”

 

Jeongyeon rubs the back of her head. “Sorry about that.”

 

“No, no,” Mina pushes Jeongyeon back onto the bed and positions herself back across her lap. She sighs out and remembers the sheer feeling of euphoria she experienced just mere minutes ago, “I mean that in a good way. It felt nice.  _ Really nice.” _

 

Jeongyeon laughs at the starry eyed expression across her lover’s face, “Another time then?”

 

“Definitely,” Mina sighs out. She trails her hand from the top of Jeongyeon’s chest all the way towards the top of her pants. She begins slowly unbuckling the buckle of the belt there and says, “I have other ideas for what we can do right now, though.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> Please talk to me about this story or Twice and other girl groups there uwu!


End file.
